


C46H65N15O12S2

by Hanatatami



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I don't know what else to write tbh, M/M, They all go to the same school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatatami/pseuds/Hanatatami
Summary: It was so intriguing, being in love.It was not as loud as what Taiju felt for Yuzuriha, not as obvious as Chrome and Ruri's crush for each other, but there was a sliver of something— a certain warmth, a certain comfiness that came with being together with Gen that Senku was not sure where to place yet.Which was freaking weird, considering how different they were.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 340





	C46H65N15O12S2

“My, my, dear Senku, alone in the lab again?”

Senku turned towards the door, looked at the figure standing in the doorway, and smirked.

“What, you jealous because I'm not giving you any attention?”

“My little Senku, I know better as to fight against your love of science.” Gen entered the room, closed the door behind him, a smile always on his lips, “At least it seems to be awfully convenient. This way I always know where to find you.”

It was so intriguing, being in love.

It was not as loud as what Taiju felt for Yuzuriha, not as obvious as Chrome and Ruri's crush for each other, not as neutral and fraternal as Ginro and Kinro. But there was a sliver of  _ something—  _ a certain warmth, a certain comfiness that came with being together with Gen that Senku was not sure where to place yet. A certain feeling of belonging, if he could call it that. 

Which was freaking weird, considering how different they were.

He shared a love for science with Chrome, an ambition of discovery with Ryusui, even a similar determination as Kohaku. Hell, he could even understand the love of a craft with Francois, though he himself was an awful cook. With Gen, Senku wasn't as sure they even had that shared  _ something _ . Gen was a man of the mind (of the soul, if that was even a thing) while Senku was more of a corporeal, material side of things. 

Honestly, Senku wasn’t sure he could call it  _ love _ just yet, either. But he couldn’t deny that his brain and chest did a special something whenever he was with Gen that it didn’t do with anyone else.

“What made you come here?” Senku looked back at his test tubes, checking their position in their stand to make sure they were in no risk of falling or moving too much.

“Oh you know,” Senku heard Gen’s voice somewhere in the lab behind him, mischievous lilt in his voice, “Just curious what you were up to. Or would you prefer I say that I missed you?”

Senku grinned, “You mean that  _ you _ missed  _ me?” _

Gen’s mouth curled up in a smile, his eyes smiling with it, “Perhaps.”

But Senku had to admit he fancied Gen’s guts. His silver tongue, his seemingly unquenching thirst for a challenge. His stupid lack of self-preservation instincts when it came to something he really wanted. His shameless way of being and enjoying himself. 

“So, anyways,” Gen said, “Now I’m truly curious, seeing you with those tubes and dusts and all.”

Senku saw a silhouette of white on the corner of his eyes, and turned to see Gen now next to him wearing one of the room’s extra white laboratory coats.

Gen gave him one of his half-smiles after seeing Senku’s surprised expression, "That bad, huh?" 

It was so different, Senku thought. To his gakuran, plain, formal and historical. To his mentalist look, crisp black suit, colourful scarves, playful pocket squares.

“It's just strange,” Senku said, chin between his index and thumb, “seeing you wearing white.”

Gen closed his eyes and shrugged, still smiling slightly, “I was just following laboratory etiquette in your honour. I better just take it off.”

“Don’t,” Senku smiled, rested his head on his hand, arm propped on the table, and gave Gen another pensive look, “I think it suits you.”

Gen gave him a curious look, “You are joking.” Then he smiled, visually pleased at being praised, not trying to take the coat off anymore.

God, Senku thought, Gen could be so authentically charming sometimes.

“What were you planning to do?” Gen then asked, peering at the table form over Senku’s shoulder.

Senku gave him a smirk, “Do you want to help?”

“I'm not helping you build any rockets.” Gen deadpanned, “First because it scares me, second because I doubt I'd be of any help."

Senku snorted, “This one is pretty harmless.” He counted with his fingers, looking at the ceiling as if trying to remember, “You only need sodium borate, boiling water, and—”

Gen arched an eyebrow, “Some sticks and pipe cleaners _? _ ”

“Look at you, quick boy.”

“I was a middle schooler once, y'know?” Gen snickered, “Is the smartest, youngest scientist Senku Ishigami really going to spend his afternoon making Borax crystals? I would have guessed for something more, I don't know—”

“Carbonated?”

“— _ Elaborated _ , thank you very much.”

Senku laughed at Gen’s offended tone, “Just because it's simple, it doesn't mean it is any less beautiful. Come on,” He patted the stool next to him, inviting Gen to sit, “It'll be fun.”

Gen looked dumbfounded for a second, then gave him a melodramatic sigh, hand placed on top of his chest.

“Aw, Senku.” He shook his head, “Had I not known you were talking about science, I could almost have believed that you were being romantic.”

Senku raised an eyebrow, smiling, already used to Gen’s silly teasing, “Bet no-one took you to a laboratory date before.”

“God, I'm not so sure.” Gen finally sat down and got closer to Senku’s ear, hand open and fingers extended in the way little kids do to tell a secret, “There's this guy who insists on making gunpowder on the school lab and always asks me for help. I think he might have a crush on me.”

Senku threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly, “Well that sounds like a very exciting, unique date!”

“Yeah, but you see,” Gen sighed again, his dramatic performance still going, “I don’t know what to think about him, you know? Like he’s very smart and funny and handsome and all.” 

Senku smirked, “Oh, is he?”

Gen smiled back, “I don’t know. At least I think so.” He played with the long side of his bangs while looking around the lab just as any teenager from a romantic movie, “And I’m preeeetty sure he might like me. But he never tells me.” He shook his head, “We’ve been hanging out together for a couple of months now, but he hasn’t said that he likes me or wants to go out with me.” Gen pouted, looked back at Senku, “What’s a boy to do, Mr. Scientist?”

“Well,” Senku tilted his head just a little, “Do you like him back?”

Gen’s eyes shined, way more lively than the fluorescent lights of the lab would normally allow, and grinned, “I think I might.”

“I can’t say that love advice is my specialty, but if I were to say anything,” Senku crossed his arms, closed his eyes in an attempt to look as if he was seriously considering the situation, “I think that guy’s pretty lame.”

Gen covered his mouth with his hand, stifling a laugh and barely succeeding, “You do?”

“Yep,” Senku caught the long strand of Gen’s hair with his finger, and gave it a twirl, “I think you should, then, go out with  _ me _ instead.”

Senku saw Gen blush, and felt so damn proud of having caught him off guard.

“W-What?”

Senku shrugged, “If that other guy doesn't have the guts to ask you out, might as well steal you for myself.”

Gen looked at him, mouth agape without knowing what to reply, and Senku couldn’t help but laugh once more.

Gen grabbed onto the lapels of Senku’s coat, shook him a little, “You, you, you sneaky bastard!”

The other let himself be shaken, too busy laughing, “What, you thought I’d never ask you out?”

“I thought you felt you didn’t need to!”

Senku winked, and Gen gasped in surprise, “Well, I guess you are rubbing off on me.” 

And just in that moment, Senku decided: Fuck it. He would just ride along this ride with Gen, no matter whatever his brain decided to object against. 

Maybe, he thought, Gen’s hidden yet still ever present honesty- his heart really was rubbing off on him.

“You, you-” Gen bent his elbows, took him closer and gave him a short kiss on the lips, “You goddamn scientist.” 

He let Senku go, crossed his arms and looked away. He swatted his hand in the air, blush still visible on his face.

“Now let’s just- let’s just do your silly little experiment and go home.”

Senku hummed in approval, “I'm taking that as a yes? About me asking you out?”

Gen gave him a side glance, stuck his tongue out in mockery. 

“Naturally.” He took a rubber headband from his wrist, pulled back his bangs, and gave him a stern look, “Even though you had never asked me out  _ before, _ I was under the impression we were  _ already _ dating.”

Senku’s eyebrows rose, his mouth still smiling, “Are you angry? For real?” But he received no reply, so instead he took an empty beaker on his hand, shook it a little to catch Gen’s attention, “Here, I’ll pay you back. I’ll make you a nice crystal. Whatever you want.”

Gen looked at him from the corner of his eyes, not even turning to look at him, “....Whatever I want?”

“Yep.”

Gen lost his frown, put his hands on the table and looked right at Senku, his offended charade already abandoned.

“Alright.” He grinned, “I want a heart.”

Senku snorted, “A heart?” He was expecting something barely impossible, a task awfully ridiculous that, for him, he would accomplish anyway. A set of poker chips. An entire deck of cards. Houdini.

“Well yes, to commemorate the beauty of our blooming, pure, officially-confirmed relationship.” Gen cupped his own cheek with his hand, looked at the ceiling as in visualising a fantasy, closed his eyes in parody-bliss, “I'll put it in a small jar under my pillow, to fall asleep while thinking of you.”

“Gross.” Senku cringed, somehow smiling at the same time, “I'm already regretting asking you out.”

Gen smirked, smile sly and playful, mimicking the tone of his voice, “Too late,” He caught the wild strand of Senku’s hair that had slipped out of his hair tie, gave it a little tug, and then carefully placed it behind Senku’s ear, “ I'm not letting you go now.”

The small gesture -so natural, almost as if Gen had done it by pure instinct- made Senku’s chest warm-up, do that funny little thing that even himself was unable to explain, or perhaps never really wanted to. 

“It seems I got myself a pretty high-maintenance boyfriend.” He joked, not minding at all.

And Gen could tell, flashed him a knowing smile, “Hand me the pipe-cleaners. I'll make you a little star— or, even better.” His smile widened, full of teeth and warmth and affection that Senku was sure he was not going to get tired of anytime soon, “I’ll give you the moon.”

**Author's Note:**

> A lil small Sengen I had in my drafts since November. It's pretty silly, but I hope you like it! It's always a hassle to research science-ish things, since it's been so long since I actually seriously read about it, lol. But it always makes me glad, since I feel it gives the fics a lil bit more or oomph. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please take care and thank you for reading!


End file.
